My invention is generally related to anchors, and more particularly to a heavy duty rigid concealable anchor for use in anchoring objects to the ground, such as airplanes, boats, trailers, and other vehicles or objects which a person desires to keep under lock and key.
In order to avoid theft of such items as airplanes, trailers and other vehicles, often large cumbersome anchors which rest external to the ground are used to secure and connect to such objects via a chain. In the past, airlines have used old tires filled with concrete as a means for anchoring airplanes to the runways. Such anchors which are external to the ground take up much space and must frequently be moved out of the way so as not to block and obstruct the path of airplanes or other vehicles.
It is evident that there is a distinct need for a means of anchoring such objects to the ground which is rigid and capable of being concealed so as not to block or cause obstruction of vehicles, or occupy other needed space above ground. Such an anchor must be rigidly secured underground so as not to be capable of being pulled therefrom, and must provide an attachment means which can be pulled from the ground when use thereof is desired, and yet retractable and concealable underground when the anchor is not being used.
My invention provides such a concealable anchoring means which is specifically designed to be concealable underground and to be fixedly secured therewithin. My concealable anchor is rigid and designed such that it will be fixedly secured underground, and with minimal parts and labor, can be manufactured and provide an effective means for anchoring any of a variety of objects which a person desires to keep under lock and key.